


got me screaming your name

by AmorLorna93



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Noisy couples, Smut but funny, This is just some silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmorLorna93/pseuds/AmorLorna93
Summary: Asuma has had to put up with Gai and Kakashi’s loud antics plenty of times already. It was time for them to have a taste.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	got me screaming your name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaiseggplant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/gifts).



> So gaiseggplant wrote a fic called flimsy walls, and I was like how funny would it be if it was four of them seeing who could be the loudest? 
> 
> Well. Here it is. 
> 
> I’ve also decided to gift it to you because you were so on board with my suggestion 😘 I hope you all can get at least a bit of enjoyment out of this.

The tell tale groans from behind the wall separating the couples’ rooms told Asuma that his friends really wasted no time in getting reacquainted with each other. 

The mission was done, a success, and it seemed like they were celebrating that fact. 

Before he could think anymore on it, however, a soft touch to his shoulder drew his attention away. 

Kurenai had just taken a shower, washing off the last dregs of the mission, and in nothing but a fluffy towel, her damp hair clinging to her shoulders, drops of water slinking down her neck to her full chest... she was an absolute vision. 

Her crimson eyes flashed and a small, playful smirk arose to her lips, she leaned into him, pressing her curves into his planes of muscle, “Shall we give them something to really shout about?” She said in a near whisper, her voice already husking with arousal. 

*

Kurenai was on her back, Asuma on top of her, a tight grip on the thighs that he was pushing into her chest, nearly bending her in half with the force of his thrusts. 

All Kurenai could do was lay there and take all he would give her, all the while screaming his name as he consistently hit her g spot. 

“Gaaaaaiii,” Kakashi’s loud breathy moan crept through the wall. 

Before Kurenai could blink Asuma had flipped her round. Now, she was being pounded into from behind. 

Her palms smacked onto the wall for leverage, the bed frame now rocking and hitting the wall on each thrust. 

“Ah-ah- Asuma! Mmmm,” 

This angle had him impossibly deeper inside her and she couldn’t get enough. 

“ _OH GAIIII,”_

Then a hand snaked round her hips to start rubbing her clit in tandem and she screamed. 

_“A-ASUMA!”  
_

_*  
_

“Oh what a good show of youth last night was! Surviving another mission and another day of this glorious life! It only makes the sweeter things in life that much sweeter doesn’t it!” Gai’s booming voice filled the dining area in the inn as they waited for their breakfast. 

“He’s _trying_ to say, it sounded like you two had fun last night,” Kakashi drawls from beside his partner. 

Kurenai’s eyes widen innocently, “Oh really?”

Kakashi just watches on, feigning indifference as usual, “Really,” he says bluntly. 

Kurenai chuckles, “Oh yes, I remember now actually, hmm it was very... _fun_ ,” 

Asuma clears his throat which she knows was meant to be a laugh. 

Kakashi just hums. 

*

Later, when they’ve left the inn and are well on their way home, Kakashi falls back next to Kurenai who’s in the rear of their formation. 

“For the record. We’re louder,” 

Kurenai barks a laugh, “I don’t think so,” 

He just raises a brow, “How about we make it a challenge then?” 

“You’re on!” Asuma shouts through a laugh. 

Gai, being at the front of their group and furthest away, only picked up on one word from Kakashi’s suggestion, “Yosh! It is not everyday that my rival suggests a challenge! What shall this challenge be Kakashi!” 

“To see which couple is louder during sex,” 

Gai falls out of the tree. 

**Author's Note:**

> Um okay so don’t hate me, I know this isn’t my best but I’m not used to these characters, except Kashi, and I tried to make it funny but I’m not sure if it is? 😅🙈 also really struggled not writing in too much detail because I wanted it to be drabbly instead of full on fic, oh well! It’s just a bit of fun haha   
> I hope you all liked it! Especially you gaiseggplant 🙃


End file.
